Sam Fisher
|-|Splinter Cell series= |-|Ghost Recon: Wildlands= Summary Samuel "Sam" Fisher 'is the main protagonist of the Splinter Cell series, a series of video games, novels and comics devoloped by Ubisoft and endorsed by Tom Clancy. A former Navy SEAL and CIA operative, Fisher was chosen to be the first agent for the Third Echelon's (a subdivision of the NSA) Splinter Cell program. Fisher successfully completed several covert solo-missions before discovering Third Echelon was corrupt from within. After obtaining proof of Third Echelon's corruption, and the subsequent disbandment of said organization, Sam was chosen by the President of the United States as the new commander in chief of the replacement Fourth Echelon division. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B physically, 9-A with his strongest weapons Name: Samuel "Sam" Fisher Origin: Clancyverse Gender: Male Age: 62 (as of Wildlands) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), expert in hand-to-hand combat and parkour, master marksman and stealth artist. Expert acrobat. Also knowledged in how to operate various forms of vehicles. Expert knowledge of various other military disciplines including: counter surveillance, covert operations, covert communications, parachuting, field medicine, reconnaissance and infiltration Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily knock out a highly trained athletic human wearing body armor with a single blow. Can easily dent metal. Completely demolished a wooden door with a single kick, leaving no part of the door behind, and sent a man hiding behind it into a wall, destroying parts of it. It would take this much energy for the door alone, and he can easily stomp enemies who can do the same. Also capable of demolishing large wooden doors with nothing but a casual elbow, which would be vastly superior to shattering ordinary wooden doors. Not moments after, he started brutally beating the man by bashing his head into commodes, basins and even a wooden toilet door, mostly destroying huge portions of them with utter ease Kicked Kobin through a glass barrier so hard that it caused his fall to violently crack a stone table beneath him, with Kobin only suffering moderate injuries. Capable of easily breaking bones without even trying. Many of his interrogations usually involve him wrecking entire rooms and destroying any furniture he can get his hands on. Capable of trading blows with those who can harm him. On par with Nomad, who should have comparable feats and has gone toe-to-toe with the Predator), up to Small Building level with his strongest weapons and tactical strikes Speed: Peak Human (After opening a door he was fast enough to disarm someone who had a gun pointed at the door) with Superhuman combat speed and reactions (As a highly-skilled martial artist, he should be comparable to most boxers at the very least, who can throw punches at 15 m/s), Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, Likely Peak Human (Can easily rip through zip ties restraining his hands behind his back. Zip ties have tensile strengths of 50-250 lbs. Can easily lift humans above his head and toss them aside) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived two different helicopter crashes with no visible damage. Was shot in the shoulder but carried on unimpeded and can survive seemingly limitless electrocution. Regularly withstands his own tackles in civilian clothing, and should also be able to withstand his own punches. Can also tank small arms fire with his suit. Capable of taking hordes of rounds from high-caliber bullets without any problems. Able to brush off explosions with minimal difficulty. On par with and has the same durability feats as Nomad) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, several hundreds of metres with firearms, higher with tactical strikes Weapons and Equipment: Five-SeveN pistol, SC-20K M.A.W.S, SC knife, Multi-vision googles (allowing Sam three different modes of vision: Night-vision, Thermal vision and EM vision, plus the ability to switch between them instantly) Karambit "Panther's Claw" combat knife, Medikit, Ballistic shield, Binoculars, Alpha Ops suit, Tear gas, Sleeping gas, Sticky Shocker, Sticky EMP, Sticky cameras, noisemakers, Tactical audio kit, Stun gun, Taser, Crossbow, Incendiary grenades, EMP grenades, Smoke grenades, Phosphorous grenades, Proximity mines, Proximity shocker, Frag grenade, Breaching charges, Tri-Rotor retcon drone, Shotguns, Assault rifles, Sniper rifles, SMGs and the Spider-bot. Intelligence: Sam Fisher is a veteran of various military operations and has conducted missions all throughout the world and has accumulated a wealth of experience in all manners of warfare. He also possesses very keen instincts and will often abandon a well-laid plan on a hunch, which often turns out to be the right call. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Stealth Master:' Excluding characters with perfect invisibility or supernatural powers, Sam Fisher is arguably one of the greatest stealth artists in all of fiction. He makes use of blending into the shadows and silent movement in order to appear invisible to his enemies. His ability in stealth is so great that it is possible for him to be a foot away from his enemy and still appear completely invisible. He also has several pieces of equipment that help to further enhance his stealth ability, for example he has multiple EMP devices to disable lights creating more shadows, his tactical operations suit is lined with a material named Gore-Tex that suppresses his heat signature making him invisible to various sensors and has several devices to help him detect his enemies before they can detect him. Fisher's knowledge of stealth tactics and environmental awareness enables him to sneak around most opponents and to subdue them quickly using either lethal or non-lethal means. *'Athletic ability and Parkour skills': Fisher is extremely agile and is capable of performing various advanced and difficult acrobatic manoeuvres, including the infamous "split jump", where Fisher suspends himself in mid-air by performing a split leg manoeuvre between two closely spaced walls. He seems to use a stealthy variation of the French gymnastic art of Parkour, which he uses to scales buildings and structures rapidly, but also quietly. In the novel, Fisher is also shown to be capable of using both furniture and human beings in order to escape from certain environments *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' Fisher is an expert in various forms of hand to hand combat. His main style of choice is Krav Maga, a style developed and used by the Israeli military, which focuses on fast brutal counter-attacks and the use of reflexive responses to threatening situations. In Blacklist he has also shown proficiency in several other forms of unarmed combat including: Russian Systema, Filipino Kali and Jujitsu. Fisher is also an expert knife fighter having first been trained by the Navy SEALs, as such he prefers a Fairbairn Sykes commando dagger in combat (the knife issued to him during SEAL training). Other bladed weapons of choice include the Karambit knife or "Panther claw", which he learned to use while training abroad. Combined with his stealth skills this makes Fisher truly deadly in close quarters, able to subdue an entire squadron of men without them suspecting anything. *'Master Marksman:' Fisher possesses extensive knowledge of all forms of firearms and he can use them with near flawless accuracy. He is even capable of successfully landing four headshots against four targets in multiple directions in less than 4 seconds. More impressive is that Fisher can do this regardless of his own location at the time, e.g. when hanging upside down from a rail or sliding down off a roof. Fisher is also ambidextrous and can wield a weapon equally well right handed or left handed without any loss of accuracy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Spies Category:Military Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Soldiers Category:Federal Agents Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Splinter Cell Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Parents Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clancyverse Category:Married Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Stealth Masters